Due to the generation of large quantities of heat by electronics contained within data center server racks, large amounts of power are consumed for cooling of server racks. In the first decade of the 2000 millenium, data centers have consequently become one the largest consumers of electrical power in the United States and elsewhere around the world. In addition to the environmental consequences, the large power consumption is a major operating cost of a data center and requires large cooling equipment that takes space that could otherwise be used for installation of data servers.